Overwatch: Generations
by Shirwind
Summary: What if they stopped all the fighting? What if it ended and everyone settled down? Well, this is what would happen. The children of your favourite Overwatch characters walk the Earth and live their lives. Why don't we take a look into it?


**Generations**

Chapter 1 / Hanzo + Genji \\\

Hanamura

12:00 PM

Midday in Winter

24/12/?

Snow fell slowly onto Hanamura. The snow crunched under a pair of boots, someone was approaching the Shimada Dojo. It was a girl. She had long brown braided hair. It fell over her shoulder. She wore a puffy winter jacket and baggy trousers, with trainers with grips on, similar to spikes. The last part of her outfit was a bow on her back with it's quiver. She had light blue eyes, full of resolve.

She strolled through the open gate, turned right and kept walking. She kept chewing on the bottom of her lip, as if afraid of something. She finally stood inside, and dropped to her knees before the sword. She sat in her meditating pose. She set up some incense candles and then rose again. She spun around, nocking an arrow and then stared at the person standing there, in the entryway. She licked her lips, she couldn't release the arrow at the person.

"L-leave."  
"Why would you draw your bow, when you know you don't have the intent to fire it?" The figure spoke.

"Are you implying I'm a coward?" She shot back to the figure.

"Maybe." It said simply.

She couldn't let the arrow go though, it was the same feeling as when she was even younger…

She had trouble with archery. Her posture and aim were perfect, when she could actually fire. Even with no pressure whatsoever, she created pressure herself, she felt like a deer caught in headlights. She couldn't release the arrow, it was too much. She knew that if she let the damn arrow go, she would hit her mark no doubt, but yet she couldn't let it go.

The figure threw off their cloak. Behind it was something quite comical, a boy with spiky and unnatural black hair stood before her. He had a kind soft face with a light confident smirk always plastered on it. He had a sword sheathed on his back and a small blade in a smaller sheath on the lower part of his back.

"It's a joke, cuz." The boy said with a bigger smirk.  
"Ugh, why do you have to act all stuck up and trying to talk like you're smarter than you are? I know you want to resemble your father, but you'll never be like Master Genji. You're too much of a fool." A fire was lit in her eyes, a smile dancing on her lips now.

"Pft, well atleast I have a good role model. Master Hanzo is so boring and on top of that, he's all 'tradition' this and 'clan' this. You really want to grow up like that?"

"Are you insulting my father?!"

"He's a fool. Of cou-"

He was cut off by an arrow whizzing towards him, but he whipped out his smaller blade and cut the arrow down the middle.

"How ru-" Again, cut off, by her charging forward, shoulder barging him to the floor outside the warm inside of the Shimada Dojo. She forced him down into the snow, grabbing him in a headlock. She tightened it and used her other hand to mess up his hair.

"Shut up, dork." She let him go and he fell down into the cold snow, cursing the weather.

"You know… maybe if you didn't wear your dad's old clothes in Winter, things would be better."

He glared daggers at her, like it was a personal insult to consider ever not wearing Genji's old attire.

"You just wear… commoner clothing meant for regular teenage girls. When you come from the Shimada clan, you could wear amazing and elegant clothing. You might look like a real girl then."

She smacked him, forcing him to the ground again.

"I'm probably the hottest girl you'll get close to, idiot."

"So uh… why do you come here anyway? Paying respects to who? Dad isn't dead like Hanzo used to think when he came here and no-one else has really died."

"I like to visit here and well… leaving the incense candles is just nice. Makes me feel more spiritual." A blush crept up, she found her admiration for Hanamura to be quite embarrassing personally.

She began to walk away.

"W-what are you doing? I just got here…! I had to come here from all the way from a boiling hot desert and you just kinda force me into the snow and leave?"

"Oh, how's Genji doing as a Nomad now? I hear you have trouble adapting to the heat."

"How's your father doing, always dressed in fur pelts? I hear you find wearing them too itchy and you think having a wolf on your head is stupid."

She slugged him in the arm as he caught up.

"Whatever, Ieyasu. Whatever."

"You can act like that Amaterasu, but I know how you really feel about your cousin. You love me to bits."

"Yeah, you'd probably be less annoying in bits, do me a favour and cut yourself up with that fancy Dragonblade."

They kept walking until they were on the streets when a knife whizzed past her cheek, cutting it.

Amaterasu blinked, her eyes instantly searching for where it came from. Ieyasu had already dashed from sight.

12 thugs, right down that alley. 11 hiding behind 1 huge guy with loads of knives in a pouch on his side. A few were Omnic, but no big deal. 6 each. One of them would take on the big guy.

Ieyasu always was one for overkill and style points.

 **Ryūjin no ken o kurae!**

 **竜神の剣を喰らえ！**

'Taste the Dragon's Blade!'.

He appeared, dashed through one of them, already dead. He turned back and with a single slash brought down two. The man pulled out a pistol and fired, but Ieyasu's blade moved so fast, reflecting the bullet back into his own skull.

The dragon wrapped around his blade was fading back, but with the last second of imbued power, he dashed through 3 of them, killing one and injuring two.

He threw 3 shurikens, two hit one of them, killing him while the last hit the other man in the throat.

"Oitsukeru kana!"

" 'Can you keep up'? Really? Ugh, cliché." She nocked back an arrow, the 6 thugs remaining scrambling back, as Ieyasu climbed a wall and dashed into the shadows.

They turned at her. Well, if he could show off… why couldn't she? And, she didn't want to try and shoot and fail, it could cost her life.

 **Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!**

 **竜が我が敵を喰らう**

'The Dragon consumes my enemies!'

Energy lit up around her, pressure blowing off her as power became visible. Blue lines snaked around her arm up to her arrow, growing, now visible as dragons. But before she could let go, the big one had charged at her, and threw her off balance. She grunted, the power cutting off as she dropped the arrow and lay on the floor, her bow skidding away.

"You Shimada sure are annoying… but your prissy little bodyguard is gone, he couldn't fight us without his dragonblade. You don't have time to use your power either. You can't shoot very well normally from my intel. Hah."

She growled, she lifted herself up and rolled to the side. She grabbed her bow and nocked back the arrow. But yet, she felt the same 'deer stuck in the headlights' feeling. But deer, got hunted. She wouldn't be hunted.

"I am not deterred." She fired, the arrow piercing his skull. He was dead. She loaded a different arrow and released it at the 5 confused grunts.

"Simple… geometry." The arrow hit the floor, adding to their confusion. But it exploded into multiple arrows, bouncing around the alleyway, piercing the hired thugs.

"Pft, if my line was cliché, you quoted your dad too! And that one is waaay more well known." Ieyasu appeared behind her.

"It sounds cooler though. So, shut up..."

"Dork?" He finished her sentence.

"Dork."

She wrapped her arm around him. They kept walking. It wasn't everday you saw your cousin, and got to kill 12 people together. Ah. What amazing youth.

A/N:

So, the idea I have is, if a hero has a cool legendary that is an alternate version of themselves, it's what they'll be doing in this series. So, Hanzo will resemble his Okami/Lone Wolf skins and Genji his Nomad/Bedouin skins. Most children will resemble their parents too, but since I didn't want to make all the 2nd generation characters the same gender as their parents, Hanzo has a daughter instead. Yay for variation. First, we'll go through what each of them is like and what they do, maybe have a follow up chapter with what they do with their parents and how they interact. But since I have no idea for a real plot which will include all of them against antagonists… we'll have to wait until after all kids are explained with follow-ups before I really make a real plot for the series.

And yes, I totally thought of this because I recently beat Fire Emblem:Fates and I love the kid system from Awakening and Fates. The idea is that the kids are similar to their parents, like a little version almost, but with enough difference that they're interesting. If this sucks, or isn't as amazing as it could be, it's because this is my first fic. I'm not an experience writer either. But, criticism is accepted, as is praise. I'm biased towards one though, so shower me in it. (Hint: it's praise :^) )


End file.
